


Ocean Eyes

by imactuallyafish, sodaschemes



Category: RoboZeta
Genre: Crushes, Gay Panic, Jangpop, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imactuallyafish/pseuds/imactuallyafish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/pseuds/sodaschemes
Summary: Bepop was going to do it. He was going to confess how he felt. He marched up to his bathroom mirror, gave a deep sigh, then began:“Hey, Jango! I hope I’m not interrupting anything important. Am I interrupting anything important? I am? Sorry to bother you.”Bepop started to walk away, then stopped, grimacing internally.‘What the hell was that Bepop?’
Relationships: Jango/Bepop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> We spontaneously wrote this at 3 am last night. Enjoy.

It was all so painless, falling in love with Jango.

Bepop didn’t mean to fall in love. It was a gradual thing, step by step, until he was totally, completely, entirely smitten.

He remembered the day they met. He hadn’t thought much of him at first — there had been a lot going on, of course, and no time to focus on cute boys — but still. 

Jango had held the door for him, and it was all downhill from there.

He wouldn’t say that it was an immediate fall — holding a door was just a standard act of kindness, after all — but it had certainly gotten the ball rolling.

The first time Jango had saved his life definitely hadn’t helped things. 

Bepop had been on the ground, about to be completely  _ obliterated _ — when, like his own knight in shining armor, Jango had appeared above him, swords at the ready. He’d beaten back the monster, aggressive and angry and  _ powerful _ .

And then he’d turned back to Bepop, who had frozen to his spot on the ground. The sun had shone over him, a golden halo of light defining his radiance. And Bepop? He hadn’t been able to look away.

He had also been about ready to hurl with the sudden nerves piling up as Jango reached out a hand to help him to his feet, but that was irrelevant. 

That. Right then. That had been a pretty significant step in the direction of falling hopelessly in love with his teammate.

Already being a disaster gay wasn’t helping his case in any way, shape, or form either. He was a simple man. See cute boy. Cute boy nice. Cute boy sweet. Boom, Bepop was crushing.

And now here they were, months later, and if anything, the butterflies had only gotten worse. He couldn’t keep hiding. He couldn’t continue to hold all this in.

So Bepop was going to do it. He was going to confess how he felt. He marched up to his bathroom mirror, gave a deep sigh, then began:

“Hey, Jango! I hope I’m not interrupting anything important. Am I interrupting anything important? I am? Sorry to bother you.”

Bepop started to walk away, then stopped, grimacing internally.  _ ‘What the hell was that Bepop?’ _ He turned around, took another deep breath, and tried again:

“Hey Jango. I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I like you.”

He stared at the mirror for a second before continuing, “Well of course I like you, you’re my teammate and stuff, why wouldn’t I like you, it would be mean if I didn’t. I mean that I  _ like _ you. I like you a  _ lot _ . Like, a lot.”

Bepop really hoped that was enough to convey his meaning, but in case it didn’t, “You’re such an amazing person, Jango. You’re wicked smart. You’re the most compassionate person I know. Every single person in Zetania, every life we save, matters deeply to you. You’re just so caring. And your eyes… your eyes are like the depth of the ocean. I could fall forever in eyes like that. I could plummet endlessly, for years and years. But it would be okay, because we could be together. Forever. Just the two of us — no gravity. No sky, no ground. No nothing. Just me and you. Falling eternally.”

Bepop stared at the mirror for a good few seconds, reflecting on what just came out of his mouth. “Yeah, okay, we’re not doing this. This isn’t happening.”

He was just gonna… yeah. No Jango for him. Maybe he needed to just invest in a body pillow to cuddle and cry into.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, stan Bepop
> 
> Be sure to follow us on tumblr at ninja-go-to-therapy and a-harp-in-the-sea!


End file.
